


(If You Love Me) Let Me Go!

by shnuffeluv



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hugs, Super glue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: There is a very good reason Patton isn't allowed around super glue very often. This story would be the reason.





	(If You Love Me) Let Me Go!

Logan only registered his name being yelled for half a second before something very big and soft ran into him, tackling him in a hug. “Hello, Patton,” he said when he found an angle for his head that kept him from swallowing Patton’s hair.

“Where have you been? I missed you!” Patton exclaimed.

“I was only gone for half an hour, I was helping Thomas decide how to plan his upcoming videos,” Logan sighed. “Now, could you please let me go and allow me to breathe?”

“Oh!” Patton exclaimed, suddenly pulling his head away from where it had been around Logan’s face. “Of course, sorry!”

There was a tug on Patton’s arms, but they didn’t come out from around Logan’s chest. Logan frowned. “Patton, that’s not funny, I politely requested for you to let me go.”

“I’m…trying!” Patton exclaimed. “I was just working with some extra-strength glue to fix one of the old toys in my room, and–”

“Did you get any on your hands?” Logan asked, sensing where this was going.

The pause Patton took was too long for Logan to conclude anything but that was what had, indeed, happened. “…No?” Patton tried.

“ _Patton_ ,” Logan said with a pointed  _look_.

“Okay, I maybe got a little on me, but it was just the palms, I didn’t even get my fingers stuck together this time!” Patton defended.

“Well, now you’re stuck to  _me_ , and I’m still having problems breathing properly!” Logan growled. “How are we gonna fix this?!”

Patton looked up at Logan and Logan inwardly groaned.  _Don’t, don’t, please don’t–_ “We have to tell the others and hope that they can help us.”

Logan’s inward groan grew outward, but he knew that logically that was the quickest solution to their current predicament. Under no circumstances did he have to like the situation, though.

* * *

He hated this. He hates everyone involved in this situation, but he hated this bit in particular the most. Virgil and Roman were falling over each other with laughter as Patton explained the situation and Logan looked on, a neutral but mildly irritated mask covering his true frustration at the situation.

“…So could you  _please_  help get us unstuck?” Patton asked as he finished his explanation of events.

“How…do you…even…get…superglue…off?” Roman wheezed in between laughter.

“I think nail-polish remover works,” Virgil said, mulling it over. “Something inside it helps undo the damage.”

“You’re thinking of acetone,” Logan said icily. “Can you help us or not?”

“I don’t have any nail polish remover,” Roman said regretfully. “So I am afraid that I will not be able to help you in that respect.”

Logan looked over to Virgil, who had started to squirm in his seat. “Virgil? Do you have any nail polish remover?”

Virgil mumbled something under his breath, scowling.

“Didn’t catch that, kiddo,” Patton said.

“It was from a phase a couple years back, all right?!” Virgil admitted in irritation. “I’ll be right back.”

It took a minute for Virgil to return with the nail-polish remover, and it took several minutes to apply it and slowly peel Patton off of Logan, which was admittedly made much harder because the aspect wanted to continue the hug of his own volition. When the two were separated, Patton looked around, hands on hips as he said, “Thanks you guys! Who wants a celebratory high-five?”

“I would advise against doing that until you wash your hands,” Logan pointed out.

Neither Patton nor Roman were in the mood to listen, though, because Roman said, “I shall give the highest of fives for creating such a hilarious situation!”

Virgil and Logan both looked on in abject horror as the other two aspects high-fived one another, and got their hands stuck together for their troubles. “I used the last of the nail polish remover already,” Virgil muttered. “Now what do we do?!”

“It should separate on its own in about a week…” Logan mused.

“All right! Week-long slumber party!” Patton exclaimed.

Logan shook his head. Nothing seemed to ever get Patton down, even when it probably should have.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
